


Soothing Melodies

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Chapter Action, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her voice isn't nearly as soothing as a heron's would be, and she only knows the melody and the words from hearing him so often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing Melodies

He's never been able to hide anything from her. He tries to keep a mask of serenity for the others as he excuses himself, but when they're alone his hands shake and his eyes sting.

"I'm sorry..."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to apologize?" Her voice is barely a whisper, she takes his hand and laces their fingers together. He looks so tired, so hurt and alone right now. She draws him close, letting his head rest on her shoulder. "You're within your rights to be in shock right now." He nods, his face half-buried in her neck, his breathing nervous.

"I didn't think I'd see him again," he murmurs. "Is it wrong of me to wish things could be different? He's never been like the others...anyone else would have made me a slave, treated me like an object, but Lord Hetzel truly cared for me. But he's still _involved_ in this, if he were truly better than them-"

"Shh..." She strokes one of his wings, and he tries to relax. He doesn't speak of his past very often, not since she found him nearly dead on the sands. He'd been a broken mess that night, only to awaken the next morning the picture of calm elegance. Everything a heron should be. Only Nailah truly knows the sadness buried beneath that picture.

She strokes his hair, his wings, his face; Rafiel is still mostly tense in her embrace and her heart aches for him. He's struggling not to break like he did that night...part of her wants to say it's okay, go ahead, we all need to break sometimes. But it won't make the past disappear, and it won't make Lord Hetzel see the light.

So she does the only thing she can think of. Something he's done for her more times than she can count.

Her voice isn't nearly as soothing as a heron's would be, and she only knows the melody and the words from hearing him so often. But she sings, and he listens and slowly relaxes against her. His eyes close, his breathing slows to normal. He's nearly asleep when she finishes.

"That was beautiful," he whispers, his thumb brushing against the heel of her hand. She smiles, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Not as beautiful as the one who taught it to me."


End file.
